


All About the Bones

by Witchcraftandwine



Series: Undertale oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Older!Frisk, Secret Santa, Younger!Sans, theMSource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Frisk meets her new neighbour
Relationships: Frans, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	All About the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



Frisk moved from one patch of flowers to another gently passing the watering can over them watching the shining drops hit the petals and leaves bright in the morning sun. She had the day off today and felt pretty good. She’d seen a moving truck next door yesterday and was mildly curious about her new neighbours, but not enough to bother with on her day off, she dealt with enough people during work she hardly wanted to spend her precious days off dealing with strangers.

She moved onto the next patch of flowers frowning as she saw a flash of white among the leaves. Crouching she pushed them aside and found a small puffball of a dug curled up sleeping under the branches, an almost cartoonishly shaped bone between it’s paws as it slept.

“So that’s where he ended up.” the voice might have startled her if Frisk was of a weaker disposition, but all she felt was annoyance. A loose dog meant there was probably poop in her yard, and unlike cats, dogs didn’t even have the dignity to bury their crap. Though as she looked at it she had to admit it was kind of cute. Pity she had no time for pets more complex than fish.

“I’m assuming he’s yours then?” she said after a moment turning to the speaker

A skeleton…

A walking… talking… grinning… skeleton. 

Huh, that was new.

“You’re a monster.” she stated studying him, he was in a plain blue hoodie that hung open a white Tee and basketball shorts it seemed. He held himself in a lazy relaxed way and his eye sockets, set into the skull of again cartoonish proportions, seemed tired and half lidded.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Little stinker slipped out at some point last night and Paps spent half the night chasing after him, he’ll be thrilled when he realises the pups ok.” he said moving beside her to crouch and gather the bundle of fur into his arms. The dog barely stirred at the movement, probably from a long exciting night exploring his new neighbourhood.

“You moved in next door yesterday.” she stated again, there was no point questioning it, she knew everyone on the block and on the road on either side, all of them where human save a family of armless dinosaur like monsters on flint street. The skeleton chuckled and her mind worked trying to figure out how. He was a skeleton and had no visible sign of organs, no functioning nervous system, did he have a brain? How did he see without eye balls? He had faint light in those eye sockets was that it? 

She knew monster anatomy was a point of contention in the scientific community because most questions were usually answered with ‘magic’ which many found frustrating. Frisk doubted it was that complex or difficult. Magic was just another type of energy, it was another law of the world, just one they hadn’t been able to put a proper label on yet, after all, things like electricity had been considered ‘magic’ at one point. 

She realised she should probably stop studying him so intently, she wasn’t too good socially but she knew staring and asking him about his body would be frowned upon. Thinking about it probably even more so since, if his skeleton, even with it’s cartoonish looks, was to be believed he was only about 15… 16? He was still growing. Not by much though almost finished.

He didn’t seem put off by her silent staring, in fact there was a feeling he was used to it… that made sense. But after a moment his grin seemed, realer his eyes light seeming to get sharper

“If you wanna keep staring You can come have breakfast with us.” he tried in the smoothest fashion Frisk couldn’t help it, she laughed it was so absurd. Not that a monster was asking her out or anything, she didn’t discriminate… or at least didn’t think she would if she’d ever been interested in dating, but because of his age.

“Sorry I don’t date kids.” she said lightly dismissive of him, the skeleton flushed what might have been indignation crossing his features 

“I’m not really a kid buddy, despite my size I’m 25 you know.” he said rocking back on his heels, he was casual enough that if she was anyone else she might have believed him. It was just his bad luck it was her he’d tried this on. She sighed chuckling and standing

“No, you’re not. Not even close, Judging from what I can see of you I’d put you about a decade off? So it’s it 15 or 16?” she asked calmly looking at him he stood coughing

“I dunno what you're talking about.” he said after a moment, she grinned ooohhh he was trying to act older to impress a pretty older neighbour lady?

“I’m a Forensic Anthropologist hun, Even with your almost cartoony looks, Bones and bodies work in specific ways, Monster life cycles, especially the more humanoid ones, follow similar developmental patterns. Even with magic, your bone structure can tell me all I need to know.” she said calmly she watched the way his face went a bright blue with his blush as she covered his arms 

“That’s. Kind of weird lady you know that right?” he said trying to sound offended, though there was interest in his eyes. “You got me, I’m 16, what about you?” he asked, making Frisk smile.

“Oh I’m 28, way too old for you sweeting.” she said with a soft chuckle before frowning thoughtfully 

“But I suppose you’re right it can be off putting for a monster who is only bones…” she mused “So should I tell you a secret?” he tilted his head eyeing her dubiously as she gathered her empty watering can, heading towards her front door.

“Wait! Alright what’s the secret?” he asked Frisk, smiling, opening the door and turning to him.

“I was just guessing, if you had stuck to your guns I would have bought it.” she said lightly. With laughter lingering behind her she shut the door in the teens stunned face.

It took quite a while to explain to Papyrus why he was laughing so hysterically when he finally got home with their annoying dog.


End file.
